A letter to Sakura- wait no, Tenten!
by Endless enders
Summary: Neji couldn't bring him self to tell Tenten his feelings so he writes it in a letter, but what happens when Sakura ends up with the letter and thinks its for her, how will naruto and lee react? PART 3, sequel to ignored and when the hair falls. NEJITEN! with slight Naruhina. This is in rock lee and his Ninja pals style.


**Neji's POV:**

I couldn't tell her how I felt, it has been a week and I still haven't told her, I decided to just be a man and do it, in a letter. I wrote down all my feelings for her on a piece of paper and sealed it, I wrote _From Neji_ on the front so she knew I sent it, now to deliver it to her house, I'm going to take it, go to her house, leave it on the door step, so simple, what could possibly go wrong.

I was looking up at the clouds as I walked to Tenten's house, all the clouds looked like Tenten's face, shes always on my mind, not gonna lie, it's a little annoying. I suddenly slammed into someone, we both fell back. "Ouch..." I heard a female voice say. I looked up to see Sakura on the ground rubbing her head. "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to run into you like that" I said. "it's alright, but can you help me pick up the papers I spilled?" She asked. I just noticed a ton of papers scattered on the ground. I picked all of them up and handed them to her. "Thanks Neji, see yea" She said with a smile and ran off. Now, off to Tenten's house.

 **Sakura's POV:**

I sat down on a bench a read over all the papers, it was just some notes I copied from some of lady Tsunade's books, then I found a letter mixed in, it said _From Neji._ Neji gave me a letter, weird. I opened the Letter and read it, I blushed madly at what it said, it said. ' _Dear (_ Her thumb covered Tenten's name) _I realized about a week ago that I have feelings for you, I'm in love with you, I know this might seem sudden, by I can't stop thinking about it, you're always on my mind, I can even see myself marrying you someday, I hope you can accept my feelings for you. Love Neji'_ There is just no way, Neji is nice and all, but I have no feelings for him, what should I do.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said with a smile. "Hey Naruto... listen I have a problem" I said. "What's up?" He asked. "Neji wrote me a love letter and-" I said but Naruto cut me off. "NEJI!" Naruto yelled and ran off. He sure is weird.

 **Third person's POV:**

"BUSHY BROW!: Naruto yelled as he tackled Lee, who was training. "What is it Naruto?" Lee asked. "NEJI WROTE SAKURA A LOVE LETTER!" Naruto yelled. "HE DID WHAT!?" Lee yelled. "IT'S TRUE, SAKURA TOLD ME HERSELF!" Naruto shouted. "Very well, we must fight Neji then, we must win back are lovely Sakura!" Lee said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Right!" Naruto said. they both ran off. Meanwhile Neji was at Tenten's door step.

"Ok, just set it down-" Neji started but as he looked threw his pockets, he didn't see the letter. "WHERE IS IT!?" Neji asked himself. "I must have dropped it on my way here..." Neji mumbled. "N-Neji..." Hinata said as she walked over. Neji met her half way and they started walking away from Tenten's house. "What is it? lady Hinata?" Neji asked. "Is it true, you w-want to marry Sakura?" Hinata asked. "MARRY SAKURA!? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?" Neji asked. "I-Ino told me..." Hinata mumbled. Neji ran off and found Ino, Shikamaru and Choji talking. "INO!" Neji yelled.

"Neji, have you talked to Sakura yet?" Ino asked with a smile. "I can't believe you want to marry her" Shikamaru said. "Where did you guys get that idea from!?" Neji asked. "We heard it from Naruto and Lee" Ino said.

Neji ran off again and found Lee and Naruto sitting on a bench. "Lee, Naruto, why did you tell everyone I wanted to marry Sakura!?" Neji asked. "Don't act dumb, Sakura told us about the love letter!" Naruto yelled. "It is true, I cannot believe you would betray us like that Neji!" Lee yelled. 'Hold on a second, Sakura found my love letter, this just made so much drama, but it's not like I can tell them the truth, it's to embarrassing' Neji thought as he sweat dropped. "Uhm..." Neji said. Neji suddenly found him self surrounded by all the ninja pals (Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji). "So it is true, you sent a love letter to Sakura..." Tenten said as she looked down.

"So you really want to marry her huh?" Shino asked. "Why Sakura, its so sudden, you guys don't even know each other to well" Kiba commented. "You will not steal Sakura away from me!" Lee shouted. "Or me!" Naruto yelled. "Neji I think we need to talk about this" Sakura said. Neji face palmed. "ENOUGH!" Neji yelled. Everyone went silent. "OK, LISTEN TO ME, THAT LETTER WAS NOT FOR SAKURA!" Neji shouted. "What?" Sakura asked. "It got mixed up in all your papers, when we fell" Neji explained. "But then... who is it for?" Lee asked. Neji went red. "It was for..." Neji started. He sighed. "It was for Tenten alright?" Neji said. Everyone but Neji gasped.

Tenten turned red. "It was... for me?" Tenten asked. "Yes, this letter -Takes letter from Sakura- is for you" Neji said as he handed her the letter. Tenten read it over and blushed. "Wow... thank you Neji..." Tenten said with a smile. "Tenten, will you... be my girlfriend?" Neji asked. Tenten smiled as tackled him into a hug. "YESSSS" Tenten shouted. The others all clapped and cheered. "Alright!" Ino shouted with a smile. "I do love you..." Tenten whispered. Neji blushed and continued to hug her.

"You know, we should do something about you and mr. ramen loving rasengan master" Ino said as she punched Hinata playfully. Hinata blushed and fainted. Everyone sweat dropped. Somewhere up in the sky, you could hear a noise, it sounded like 'Idiot, Idiot, Idiot' I guess we will never know.

 **That's the end of my three parted, I hope you guys liked this, I just don't see enough 'Rock Lee and his ninja pals' fanfictions, NEJITEN FOREVER :)**


End file.
